Bedrock Edition 1.10
1.10.0 was a major update for Bedrock Edition that was released on March 19, 2019. It added some more features of the Village and Pillage update that wasn't added in the previous updates 1.8.0 and 1.9.0. Additions 'Mobs' Wandering Trader *A type of villager that will appear at a village's gathering site from time to time and stays for a period of 2–3 in-game days, or 40–60 minutes. The trader offers items from a wide variety of different biomes, random dyes, and other rare materials. *Accompanied by two custom llamas. *Only available through Experimental Gameplay. Ravager *Available through Experimental Gameplay. *Currently only has basic AI. *Drops a saddle when killed. Cat Skins *Added Jellie, the community cat contest winner. 'Blocks' Composter *Only available through Experimental Gameplay. *Currently has no functionality. *Has a different crafting recipe than in Java Edition. Stonecutter *New stonecutter is only available if Experimental Gameplay is toggled. *Still has no functionality. *Old stonecutter still available via inventory editor. Campfire *Only available through Experimental Gameplay. *Uses the older texture and model from Java Edition snapshot 19w02a. *Currently has no functionality. Sweet Berry Bushes *Can be found in Taiga and Snowy Taiga biomes. *Only available through Experimental Gameplay. Lectern *Placing a book and quill or written book on the lectern allows multiple players to read it together. *A book and quill can be read, but not edited when placed on a lectern. Loom *Used to easily make patters on banners. Wood and Stripped Wood *A log block with the bark texture on all 6 sides. *No longer unused, and can now be crafted. 'World Generation' Pillager Outposts * Generate in the same biomes as villages, and pillagers will re-spawn around the tower * Only available through Experimental Gameplay. * Exclusive: May generate with a tall foundation. * Exclusive: Generate with black banner, instead of illager banners. 'Items' Banner Patterns * Made with the loom. * May be added to banners to apply designs. * Changes 'Blocks' Wet Sponge *Now dries out immediately when placed in the Nether. Leaves *Now have a chance to drop 0–2 sticks when decaying. Chorus Flower *Will now break when shot with an arrow. Dispensers *Dispensers with shears can now shear sheep. White carpet and undyed glass pane *Can now be dyed directly in the crafting table. Bells *Still on experimental gameplay. * Improved and added placement features. Lanterns *Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. *Can now be properly attached to the bottom or the top of blocks. *Now have animated texture. *Added crafting recipe. Logs and Stripped Logs *Renamed from Wood and Stripped Wood. Crops *Now have placing sounds. Cartography Table and Barrel *Still on experimental gameplay. *Added crafting recipe **Have a different crafting recipe than Java Edition. Grindstone *Still on experimental gameplay. *Added crafting recipe. *Updated texture. Blast Furnace and Smoker *Still on experimental gameplay. * Added crafting recipe. Smithing Table *Still on experimental gameplay. * Updated texture. 'Items' 'Mobs' 'World Generation' 'General' Fixes Category:Minecraft: Pocket Edition Category:Minecraft Updates